Shizuka Tamashi
Shizuka Tamashi is the main protagonist and Ancient World user of Futurecard Buddyfight: Revenge of Deity. After being chosen to represent the Spirit Deity of this millennia, Shizuka dawns Ancient World in an attempt to make a name in the world government of deities. Her core gadget is apparently a blue sprite. As a high school first year, she is known as the "soulless snowflake" for her attitude towards school and interactions with her surroundings. Appearance Shizuka has white hair going past her waist and sometimes covering the right of her silver eyes. She rarely shows a different expression from her blank stare but she does tend to smile when something enjoyable comes up. Her usual attire consists almost completely of black clothing, the most notable part being her black jacket that she's most known to be wearing. Personality Shizuka on the surface may seem to be an emotionless robot, but her emotions are mainly seen in her actions. She's shown to be a minimalist when she doesn't feel responsible or interested when you compare her attitude towards school to work at home or when she's in a Buddyfight. She can only be found to be quite an unpredictable person with how eccentric her actions can be, her decision to partner with Tri Esprit on the spot being uncommon. While she does get bored easily, once she has caught an interest she may show some of her true colors. When it comes to relationships Shizuka rarely takes them seriously and claims to really only like her friend King because of his eccentricity when his time comes. She apparently has considerable respect for Esprit and the spirit deities when she speaks to them, consistently having a mutual relationship when speaking to each other. For everyone else its hard to say, but its most worth noting that if she ever feels anything towards someone, she will most definitely act on that feeling to the extreme, especially when its anger giving her something else to be infamous for in the 1st year class. As a side effect this makes King the perfect person to go to when people try to interact with her, but worries are usually exaggerated. Biography Shizuka's first appearance in chapter one shows that she's a minimalist student despite being a class representative and having a job which apparently allows student applicants. Her meeting with Esprit begins as she walks home after cards from her pack mysteriously fly out the door. The dragon reveals himself with a wager for Shizuka to represent him as a deity, which for some reason she gladly accepts being given a deck for her to practice until she has a use for it. Abilities & Skills Soul Search: As a representative to a spirit deity, Shizuka can look into the soul of those around her, and apparently its somewhat possible for her to see past and future feelings involving that soul. Intelligence: Shizuka is shown to have considerable intelligence, especially when she fight Buddyfight Records {| style="float:left;" border="1" width="50%" ! colspan="3" style="background: #00FF00; text-align: center;" | Record (Season 1) |- | Hajima | Chapter 2 | Win